Most available software packages have a built-in application repair process as part of a software support and maintenance feature. When a user initiates the application repair process, a repair module checks core files of the application and, in turn, services or replaces any corrupt files using backup files. As a result, the application may be repaired to an initial state in which the application may adequately function.
By using such built-in system repair/restore feature in applications, it is possible to go back to a point in time when the application operated correctly. However, such feature ensures that the application operates properly by simply reverting to a former state (e.g. an initial state, etc.). It is thus not designed or equipped to check for any potentially harmful effects and/or changes that the repair process may have made to such application or other applications installed on a system.
For example, by reverting to a previous state using the built-in application repair utility, recent updates may be lost without any user notification or consultation. Thus, previous updates to the repaired application, as well as previous updates to other applications, may be lost or discarded without the knowledge of the user. The loss of files corresponding to any hot fixes, updates, service packs, etc., which have previously been installed by the user, may in turn present the user with unknown system vulnerabilities, as well as other efficiency/optimization issues.
There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.